Race to Immortality
by BridgetteWrites
Summary: This is set after season two. Nina and Eddie continue to dig deeper into the mystery of the Orison. Victor tries to find a way to obtain immortality again. Sibuna has to stop him! Neddie (eventually) , Jara, Amfie, maybe more pairings in later chapters.
1. House of Journals

The house was silent for, perhaps, the last time before the next term started. Christmas break had came and gone much too fast for Victor, and with Trudy getting ready for the children, he barley had time to work on making the elixir. Tonight, however, Trudy was out.

Victor started at the large bottle full of amber colored liquid. It was enough to last him for years.

_But not forever_, a voice nagged in the back of his mind. He put his head in his hands and replied out loud, "No. Not forever."

He took a tiny sip of the precious liquid. He knew he had to conserve it. Some how he would make himself immortal. He would have his forever.

With a new found drive and the energy he gained from the elixir, Victor set off to his office. Determined to find his answer.

* * *

"Trudy!" Amber shrieked when she opened the door to Anubis house. She dropped her bag and hugged her reinstated house mother.

"Oh. Amber." Trudy said, shocked by the embrace.

"I missed you _sooo_ much, Trudy!" Amber released her.

"I've missed you too, darling. Need help with your bags?"

"Oh, yes!" Amber said, grabbing her hand and pulling her outside.

"Amber!" Fabian greeted when he stepped out of his taxi car and saw her and Trudy leaving the house.

"Relax Fabian. You saw me, like, three weeks ago." Amber scolded. Trudy laughed.

"Come on, Fabian. Help me carry Amber's bags." Fabian shook his head at Amber and grabbed two suitcases. He had missed the blonde, as much as he hated to admit it.

"What are in these, Amber?!" Fabian said. He could barely lift them.

"How do you expect to impress Nina if you can't even carry a few bags! You and Alfie should really go to the gym together." Fabian blushed when he heard Nina. Amber just laughed at him and pulled him up to her room with Trudy following.

Nina was all Fabian had been able to think about over the whole holiday. He had finally gotten the girl and it seemed like it was for good this time. Fabian was lost in his thoughts until he heard something that caught his attention.

"We have a new student this term," Trudy said casually while she and Fabian were helping Amber put her things away.

"Really? Who?" Amber said immediately.

"A girl, named Lacie Brown, I believe." Trudy said. "Oh, and Mick transferred back." Amber dropped the pair of shoes she was holding.

"Mick!?" She screeched. "He better not be trying to split Mara and Jerome up! I will not let him!"

Trudy laughed at her. "I don't know anything about that stuff."

"Do we even have enough rooms in the house for that?" Fabian asked. Amber glared at him. Typical Fabian, worrying about things like that when serious relationship drama was about to unfold!

"Well, I assumed that Amber and Nina would continue to share, and Patricia and Joy would die if they were split up again, so I took Vera's old room and painted it nice so it could be a new double bedroom. It's rather nice, actually. Anyway, I figured Mara would be the most welcoming of the new girl." Trudy said, hanging some of Amber's clothes.

"What about Eddie and Mick?" Fabian questioned further. He could hardly stand sharing the room with one other boy, two would just be crazy.

"Well, you know that old storage room we have just outside of the kitchen, well it hasn't been used in ages, so I turned it into a single bedroom. You'll have to fight it out among yourselves who's sleeping where."

"Hey, guys." Everyone turned to see Patricia standing in the doorway.

"Hey, Trixi," Fabian greeted.

"How was Christmas in America with Nina and Eddie?" Amber asked dumbly.

"You went to America with Nina?" Fabian asked. Patricia glared at Amber. Anyone could see she just said something she wasn't supposed to.

"Sorry..."

"I'll just excuse myself," Trudy said, slinking out of the room.

Patricia sighed and looked back at Fabian. "Yeah. Eddie flew me in and we all stayed over at Nina's place pretty often. Apparently they live really close together."

"Why didn't she tell me? We were talking on the phone all the time..." Fabian said. He was obviously heartbroken.

"Actually, Nina was afraid you wouldn't enjoy it because she knew how much you didn't when her Gran stayed over at the beginning of last term." Amber said.

"No..." Fabian groaned. "That's not entirely true... I would have loved to stay with her in America... I feel like a terrible boyfriend."

"Amber, stop talking," Patricia said. Fabian had began to pace back and forth. "You really shouldn't worry about it too much. It wasn't that exciting. A lot of it was Nina and Eddie hiding out in libraries researching the Osrion." Patricia said to Fabian. At the mention of Eddie and Nina together he began pacing faster.

"Eddie... Researching? Being the Osrion has really changed him." Fabian laughed nervously and erratically.

"Are Nina and Eddie with you?" Amber asked.

"No, sorry. I flew back a week ago. Mum and Dad thought I should spend some time at home."

"Does that mean they're coming back _together_?" Fabian said, just slightly too loud. Patricia put her hands on his shoulders to physically stop his pacing.

"Well... he is her Osrion. He has to protect her, right?" Both Fabian and Patricia became a little uneasy. Nobody said anything for a while.

"I was thinking about that over the break. We don't really know what that means, do we? And we all have noticed how different Eddied acts towards her since he found out." Fabian said, breaking the silence.

"He hardly ever lets her out of his sight... but to everyone else he's the exact same. It's _sooo_ weird." Amber said.

"But that doesn't mean anything!" Patricia shouted defensively, trying, and failing, to hide her true emotions.

"Of course it doesn't mean anything." Amber said. She was trying to convince herself along with everyone else.

"Okay, come on. We're all being silly. This is Nina and Eddie we are talking about. They're total opposites." Fabian said. He was going to go on, but they heard the door downstairs open.

"Hello?" They heard Joy call from downstairs.

"Maybe we should finish this conversation another time," Amber suggested. They all silently agreed and went to greet Joy.

"Patricia!" Joy shouted when she saw her.

"Hey!" Patricia ran down the stairs and embraced her best friend.

"Hi, Amber. Fabian..." Joy said.

"Hi, Joy." Fabian shyly responded.

"Come on, then. There's food in the kitchen." Patricia pulled her friend into lounge.

The group hardly had time to get any food before the others began arriving. Alfie came next with a cactus for Amber. It had become their "thing" as Amber called it. Mara and Jerome came together after him. No one told them about Mick. They didn't have to though. He came shortly after they did.

"Hey, Mara."

The whole room that was previously filled with chatter, fell silent.

"I- I thought you went back to Australia."

"Awkward..." Amber said under her breath. Patricia elbowed her in the ribs.

"I, um, convinced my dad to let me come back... so I can be with you." Mick said quietly. Mara kept looking at her hand in Jerome's, back to Mick's face. It was obvious she had no clue what to say. Jerome stepped in for her.

"That might be just a little bit difficult."He said, looking Mick straight in the eye. Mick just ignored him completely.

"Come on, Mara. He's a total jerk. You can't honestly like him." All Mara did for a few seconds was open her mouth to speak and then close it again. Eventually, she stood up and ran out of the room towards the front door. When she tried to open it, she crashed directly into Nina, Eddie, and the new girl.

"I'm so sorry! Are you all okay?" Mara said, helping Nina up.

"What a hello, braniack." Eddie said. He jumped up, pulled up Lacie, and brushed himself off.

"Nina! Eddie!" Amber shrieked. She popped out into the hallway. Behind her Fabian was making fun of her.

"Relax, Amber. You saw them three weeks ago..." Nina gave him a scolding look. He apologized with his eyes. "Hey, Nina." He said. She ran to hug him. They held each other for just a second too long for everyone's tastes.

"Calm down there, lovebirds," Eddie said in his typical condescending tone. For a moment, Fabian could swear that he saw a flash of jealousy cross Eddie's face.

_You're being silly and paranoid,_ _Fabian._ He thought to himself.

"Um... Hi." The new girl said, stepping out of the doorway.

"Oh! Sorry, Lacie," Nina apologized. "Guys, this is Lacie Brown. She's new at the school this term." Nina looked at Jerome and Alfie, "Be nice." Everyone greeted her well.

Jerome leaned over to Amber. This was the perfect opportunity to mess with her. "You might have some competition, Millington."

"How do you mean?" Amber asked. She pulled a piece of grass out of Alfie's hair. He stuck his tongue out at her and walked into the kitchen.

"Well, look at Lacie. You might not be the prettiest girl here anymore." The look on Amber's face almost made Jerome lose it right there. Amber had become his new favorite target.

She glared at Lacie. Jerome honestly wasn't wrong. She was exceptionally beautiful. She has super long, curly, dark brown hair, a pale face and big brown eyes.

"Oh shut up, Jerome." Amber said. She swatted him with her clutch.

"Just being helpful," he said with a wink. Amber hesitated, but decided to ignore the new girl and hug Nina.

"I missed you, Neens!" She said.

Nina laughed. "I missed you too, Amber. How was meeting Alfie's Parents." She asked. Amber grabbed her hand. She pulled Nina up the stairs, towards their room, talking as they went.

"I'll tell you. We have _soo_ much catching up to do, Nina."

Fabian awkwardly looked around before following them upstairs.

By the doorway, Patricia and Eddie were in their own world. Joy was lingering nearby watching them.

"Hey, Yacker." Eddie said. Patricia hugged him and stood on her tip-toes to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Hey, Eddie."

"Even Patricia is dating someone! How long was I gone for!?" Mick exclaimed. When he saw Mara sneak out the front door he yelled, "Mara! Can we please just talk!" He her out the door.

"Should I go after them?" Jerome asked. Eddie and Patricia looked at each other, then back at him and replied simultaneously.

"Yes."

"Eddie..." Lacie said quietly, after Jerome had left. Eddie turned away from Patricia towards Lacie.

"What's up, Frenchie?" He asked. She blushed a deep crimson colour. She had been trying to hide her French accent, but it wasn't working too well.

"Would you mind introducing me?" Lacie twirled her hair nervously.

"Sure. This is my girlfriend, Patricia. Patricia, this is Lacie Brown, a new student. She's French."

"I thought Nina was your girlfriend... Sorry you two just seemed really close when we met at the airport." Patrica gave Eddie a horrified look, whilst Joy was trying desperately not to laugh.

"No, Lacie. I'm dating Patricia. Anyway, this is Joy."

"Nice to meet you, Joy." Joy gave a small wave.

"The girl who crashed into us is your roommate. Her names Mara. Her boyfriend is Jerome, the tall one. He's a jerk so I'd avoid him. He likes giving people trouble for fun. The other boy's name is Mick. He and Mara used to go out. The drama there should be fun to watch." Eddie said with a smirk. He led Lacie into the kitchen.

"This is Alfie. Alfie, this is Lacie."

"Are you an alien?" He asked casual. Lacie looked at Eddie with an alarmed look.

"That's normal for him. Alfie is best friends with Jerome and they are always into trouble. He's dating Amber." Eddie pulled Lacie away before Alfie could say any. thing else to scare her. He led her back through the entrance hall and up the stairs to Nina and Amber's room. Patricia followed them not far behind.

"Nina?"

"Oh. Hey, Eddie," Nina said. Her and Fabian immediately jumped away from each other. They were both flustered. Amber was in her closet, putting away her clothes. She was totally unaware of the two making out just across the room.

"This is Fabian. He's Nina's boyfriend. Everyone's been waiting for them to get together since freshman year, blah blah blah. And that's Amber." Eddie said, obviously annoyed that he agreed to help Lacie. She stared at Amber for a few seconds.

"_You're_ dating Alfie?"

Amber sighed, "That's most peoples reaction..."

"As much as I love helping people, could you take over from here, Nina."

"Sure, Eddie. I'll be right back, Fabes," Nina promised. She kissed him on the cheek and walked to Lacie.

"Do you want help unpacking?" She asked. Lacie nodded yes. "Where is she staying?" Nina asked Eddie.

"At Anubis," he said sarcastically. Patricia rolled her eyes at him.

"Up in the attic with Mara," Patricia said. Nina grabbed one of Lacie's bags and lead her towards the attic.

"I really thought you and Eddie were dating when I met you in the airport earlier," Lacie said, trying to make casual conversation once they were upstairs. Nina laughed to herself.

"No. We're just really close."

"You must be. You're the only two American's in the whole school!"

"Yeah. It's something like that..."

* * *

"Mara, please! Just talk to me!" Mick yelled. Mara just kept walking. She wasn't sure where she was going, but she knew she had to get away from him. "It's like 10 degrees out here, at least take my jacket"

Mara, deciding her pride wasn't worth freezing, stopped walking and accepted his sports jacket. "Thank you," She said quietly. He grabbed her hand before she could walk away again.

"Anything for you, Mara." He said. He pulled her closer to him.

"Mick, please," She said trying to pull her hand away. "I'm with Jerome now..."

"But, Mara," He started, "I love you. I really love you." He leaned towards her, as if to kiss her. She thanked the gods when she saw Jerome running towards them.

"Mick, leave her alone," Jerome yelled. He wasn't sure if he could beat Mick in a fight, but he was sure he would try his damn hardest if he didn't let Mara go.

"Honestly, I could understand _anyone_ else. Just not Jerome." Mick harshly pulled his hand away and stormed off.

Mara walked to Jerome and hugged him. He looked down at her and said, "Are things going to change now?" He had worked so hard to get her...

"Of course not!" Mara said. She honestly believed that too. "I love you, Jerome." He paused and looked her in the eyes.

"You've never said that before..." Mara immediately became nervous.

"I'm sorry... too soon? It was wasn't it... I-" he cut her off with a kiss.

"I love you too, Mara."

* * *

"Nina?" Amber asked later that night, after dinner. The American looked up at her best friend.

"What's up Amber?"

"Do you think there will be another spooky mystery to solve this year?" Nina didn't laugh like Amber expected her to.

"Actually, Amber. Yes." Nina said after a moment. Amber looked as if that was not the answer she wanted to hear.

"Why?" Amber asked quietly. Nina sighed and started telling her all about what she and Eddie had been talking about all break.

"Well, remember when I was trapped under the game board? When I met Victor's father's ghost?"

Amber nodded. She wasn't sure if she still wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"He told me that the chosen one and her Osrion are meant to... that they're meant to save the world."

"You know I'll always be there for you, Nina." Amber said finally. "And if you and Eddie are supposed to save the world, I'm going to be right there helping you."

Nina stared at Amber. She couldn't decide what to say and settled on "I couldn't ask you to do that"

Amber ignored her and continued. "And I know Fabian, Patricia and Alfie feel the exact same way." Amber finished confidently.

"Amber... you're my best friend but-"

"-no buts, Nina. We're Sibuna. We even made a sacrifice. If that's not binding, I don't know what is."

"This isn't just some club... It's a lifetime commitment. Eddie and I will be tracking down "spooky mysteries" our whole life. If we aren't solving one, we'll be searching for _anything_ unusual. We'll be breaking into the tombs of Pharaohs... _Stealing..._"

Amber interrupted her again. "My whole life has been changed because of you and Sibuna. I couldn't imagine it any other way."

* * *

"Yacker?" Eddie whispered, sneaking into Patricia and Joy's room. "Yacker, wake up."

"Eddie?" Patricia asked sleepily. She rubbed her eyes and blinked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I am taking you on a romantic midnight stroll," he said with a smirk.

"You're kidding right?"

"Do you not want to?" Eddie said in his usual condescending tone, hiding the fact that he was genuinely hurt.

"Of course I want to. I'm just tired..." Patricia said. She laid back to fall asleep again, but Eddie shook her.

"Get up, then!" He said. He pulled her out of bed. "I see you're dressed for the weather. How do you not freeze to death in your sleep." Eddie looked at her short-shorts and tank top.

"Maybe I should change first." Patricia said. Eddie pulled her close to him.

"Do you have to?" He said, placing a strand of her hair behind her ear. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him to her lips. Their kissing quickly became more passionate, but Patricia stopped it short.

"Yes. I'm going to change." She said a little bit too loud.

"Sorry, I understand..." Eddie said, trying to hide his disappointment.

Patricia took a deep breath, "Eddie we talked about this."

"I know. I know." He said. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. "Meet me in the hall, downstairs?"

"Sure," she answered. He left the room and mentally cursed himself. He didn't try to initiate sex. He just got caught up in the moment. When she kissed him like that... he stopped thinking. Patricia had made it very clear over the holiday that she didn't want to go any farther for some time, and he honestly respected that. Sometimes it got hard, though. He was so worried he would slip up and go to far, or try and Patricia would be done with him. Maybe he just needed to have better control over himself.

"I'm ready," Patricia said, sneaking down the staircase. Eddie stared dumbly at her. "Knock it off, slimeball."

"Sorry," he said taking her hand, "you just look so beautiful." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. The two walked silently out of the house, through the grounds, and towards the path through the wood.

"So, since when did you become a romantic?" Patricia teased.

"Since never! You know me better than that! I just wanted to get away with you."

Patricia blushed. "You know, a few months ago I never would have thought you could be so... kind." She said quietly.

"What do you mean," Eddie asked, slightly taken aback.

"Well, and no offense, you're so.. mean... But when I really got to know you, you became an entirely different person, but only to me. To everyone else you're the same..." When he didn't respond she quickly said, "sorry."

Eddie sighed and stared off at something far ahead on the path. "I have a lot of layers, Trixi." They continued to walk hand in hand for some time. They returned back to the house covered in snow from a snowball fight they had had. They tried their hardest not to laugh as Eddie walked her back up to her room.

"Victor is going to kill us for tracking snow all over the house." Patricia said.

"Relax, he wont know it was us," Eddie replied. They had reached her door. " So, fun date?" Patricia kissed him on the cheek.

"Definitely."

"Goodnight, Patricia."

"Goodnight, Eddie." Before he could walk away, Patricia spoke again.

"Do you think we could... re-discuss what we talked about over the holiday...?" She said shyly. Inside Eddie was doing a back flip.

"Of course, Trixi. Goodnight" He said, trying his best to not sound too excited.

"Night." Patricia said before closing the door. When she did, Eddie did a fist pump in the air before running down to his room he shared with Fabian.

* * *

Victor impatiently started pulling every one of his father's books off his shelf. There had to be something in one of them. He would not be beaten by those meddling children, chosen one or not.

Perhaps he could trick the chosen one and her Osrion into... into god knows what. There seemed to be nothing left to try. Victor slammed his hand down on his desk in frustration. The pile of books he had, toppled over, going everywhere. He was about to pick them all up when he noticed the on that fell directly in front of him. It was an old journal, but he didn't recognize it as one he's read before so he opened it to the first page.

_I fear my son may be the chosen one's Isiasus. I'm not entirely sure what that would mean, but I do know I shall do everything in my power to ensure he never finds out and therefor can never access the powers that go with it. I can only imagine the amazing gifts Isis would bestow upon her guardian of the chosen one. If he was to access them, he would never follow my dream of obtaining immortality._

_-Victor._

Victor closed the book. The chosen one had two guardians? He had been one? He knew that his father was terrible, but this terrible?

He vowed to research more into this "Isiasus." Perhaps he was the key to all of this. Victor knew one thing. He was going to find out.

* * *

_A/N: Hello. This is my first story I've written in a while, but recently I, for some reason, decided to go back and watch House of Anubis, the second season of which I never finished. Obviously, I became obsessed again. I'm going to be 100 percent honest with you. I have not watched the third season of House of Anubis and I don't intend to. I think it's wrong to do the show without Nina. I don't know anything about the third season at all, so any things that turn out the same in my story as season 3 is a coincidence. That said, this is my version of Season 3 with lots of romance and twists. This will most likely turn out to be a Neddie story unless it REALLY seems to not want to go that way. KT and Willow don't exist in my story. I don't know who they are. Anyway, review. It makes me happy. If i get a lot of love, I'll make sure to continue. Also, if you have any ideas for other stories i should write, PM me. I'll write any requests I get :)_


	2. House of Friendships

_A/N: Hey, guys, Bridgette here. I changed my pen-name as you may have noticed because this used to be a shared account that was mainly the other person's, but now I've taken full control over it. Anyway, I'm excited about how good of a response I got for my first chapter. I have a lot in store for this story and can't wait to share it with everyone! I do not have a beta for this story, so if anyone is interested, PM me! One other warning. I had interned to try to do this story with a T rating, but it became very clear to me very fast that I would not be able to do so. I am bumping the rating up to M now, even though there will be no M rated content in this chapter. There will be, however, in the next chapter. Without further ado, here we go. _

* * *

Nina almost didn't know where she was when she woke up in the morning. Her mind was still back in America staying up until all kinds of hours in the morning reading anything she could get her hands on with Eddie. At some points during the holiday, Nina wished she never had to go back to her fancy, prestigious, British boarding school. She knew she had to though. Both her and Eddie had heard voices since the moment they left commanding them to return to Anubis house and seek "the third," whatever that meant. They knew that they had to obey, though.

She was okay with it, though. She loved her fancy, prestigious, British boarding school.

The American rolled over and switched off her alarm clock. Amber had gotten up an hour ago to get ready for the first day back to school, so Nina was happily alone. She pulled on her morning robe and walked through the hallway, and down the stairs to Fabian's room. She hadn't gotten any alone time with him the night before so she promised him she'd come down to see him before school.

"Fabian?" Nina asked. She knocked on his door. When nobody answered, she slowly opened it. The first thing she noticed was that Fabian wasn't there, the second was that Eddie sure was. He was standing in front of his mirror in only pajama pants. She had grown used to his morning habits over the break, but that didn't stop her from getting embarrassed when she saw him shirtless.

"Morning, Chosen one. Come to visit me?" He said, tauntingly. He smirked knowingly at her. Something about that smirk sent shivers down her spine. The good kind.

She rolled her eyes at him. "I came to see _Fabian_," She said back. She tried to her best to avoid looking at him all shirtless. Eddie watched the blush slowly spread across her cheeks. Secretly, he thought it was unbelievably cute, even though he would never admit that to _anyone_.

"You sure, C.O.?" He asked, taking a few daring steps towards her. Suddenly, Nina became distracted by something else.

"Holy _bags_!" She exclaimed, seeing the dark bags underneath Eddie's eyes. Certainly he had them from their midnight reading, but they had gotten worse, rather than better, as Nina had hoped. "You _promised_ you would go to sleep at a normal time last night. What were you up doing!?"

"You know, if I heard another girl say that to another guy, I'd call him whipped for the rest of his life, and we're not even dating!" Eddie said. Anyone else would think he was being his typical jerky self, but Nina saw it for what it really was.

"Stop avoiding my question. And put a fucking shirt on!" She shouted. She was far too scatterbrained when he wasn't wearing one.

"Fine," he pulled on a shirt, "and I was out on a date with Patricia."

"In the middle of the night?!"

"Well, I need to keep her on her toes, don't I?" He said, wearing his familiar smirk yet again.

"What you need to do is get some sleep! Aren't you supposed to be the one protecting me?" She scolded. She was only half serious. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, mum." He said with a wink.

"Oh! Hey, Nina. What are you doing here?" Fabian said. He had just walked into his room. It was obvious he just got out of the shower. His only clothing was a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I think this was the beginning of a movie I saw once," Eddie said. Nina slapped him. Fabian glared. "What? Hot girl, two guys?" He walked between the two of them and put his arms around their shoulders.

"Ha. Ha." Fabian said dryly. He shook Eddie of his shoulder.

"You're a pig." Nina said to Eddie,"Maybe we can get our alone time later?" Nina suggested, this time to Fabian.

"No, Nina..." Fabian whined. He tried to think of something quickly to make her stay but it didn't come. Nina just laughed.

"Relax, I'll see you at breakfast. Besides, you're mostly naked." Fabian looked down at himself and blushed. She kissed him on the cheek before running out of the room.

"See ya, C.O." Eddie said. When Fabian gave him a puzzled look, he clarified, "Chosen one. Because that's who she is to me."

* * *

"Patricia!" Joy shouted. She was standing over her friend who was still sleeping. She pulled a pillow off her own bed and hit Patricia in the face. "Get up! You're going to be late!"

Patricia sat up immediately. "What time is it?" She asked. Joy laughed.

"Its only 7:30, you still have an hour, but I really wanted to talk to you about your date with Eddie last night," Joy said with a knowing smile. Patricia was confused for a moment before all the memories from last night came flooding back.

"How do you know about that?" She questioned.

"You weren't exactly quiet. So, what did you do?" Joy asked. She sat on the end of Patricia's bed.

"We just went on a walk," Patricia reluctantly admitted. She had barely had time to process last night, she was not ready to talk about it with someone else.

"At two in the morning?"

"Well, yeah. We aren't exactly your normal couple, and it was romantic. Anyway, afterwards we had a snowball fight and it was so much fun." Joy smiled at the way that her friend's face lit up when she talked about Eddie. She reckoned it was the way _her_ face lit up when she talked about Fabian.

_That's different, though. _Joy thought to herself. _Patricia actually has Eddie. I wont ever have Fabian. _

Joy hid her sadness about what she was thinking and focused on Patricia. "I heard you two when you came back, too. What was it that you want to "re-discuss?"" Joy pried. Patricia turned bright red even though she tried to mask it.

"Oh, that was nothing," Patricia lied poorly. Joy gave her an _are-you-fucking-kidding-me _look.

"It isn't what I think it is!" Joy excitedly shouted after a moment of thinking about it. Patricia hushed her, not wanting anyone else to hear.

"Be quiet, and that depends on what it is you're thinking." Patricia said, trying to cunningly avoid the question.

She failed.

Miserably.

"It is, isn't it?!" Joy shouted, more quietly this time. "You're thinking about _going farther_ with Eddie!" Patricia's face grew redder by the second. Joy practically squealed with excitement, her earlier sadness all but gone.

"Why do you care so much?" Patricia snapped. Joy, knowing her best friend and her self-defense mechanisms, wasn't hurt by the harshness.

"Because you're my best friend and I'm here to help you!" Patricia sighed. She knew this was a battle she would lose, so she chose not to fight.

"The thing I really need help with, though, is talking to him about it. Over the holiday I told him no. Not under any circumstances. Not because I meant it, but because I didn't know what else to say. I really like Eddie..." Joy sighed and looked at Patricia. She looked so broken and unsure, the complete opposite of how she normally was.

"Maybe you should just tell him exactly how you feel." Joy suggested. Patricia rolled her eyes.

"This is Eddie and I, Joy. Not Nina and Fabian," Patricia replied. Joy only let the hurt she felt from the _Fabina_ comment show for a moment, but Patricia recognized it. "Sorry. My point was that Eddie and I don't... talk..."

"You seriously need to fix that. Don't you have any _meaningful_ conversations?"

"Well... no."

"You're kidding me." Joy sighed. This was going to be much harder than she thought.

* * *

Lacie was the last person to arrive for breakfast, Mara did ask her if she wanted her to wait, but Lacie insisted she was okay. She knew Mara had other things she could be doing. When Mara left, she pulled on her school uniform and put on her locket. She tucked it under her shirt and set off for the kitchen.

Everyone stopped talking when she walked in. _Really warm welcome, guys. _She thought. The boy she recognized as Fabian apologized with his eyes almost immediately.

"You can sit with Amber and I," Nina said. Amber glared at her. She silently walked to the empty seat next to Amber that was across from Jerome.

"Hi, everyone," she said in her thick French accent. She was really trying to fit in the best she could, but being the only French student made that difficult.

"Morning, Frenchie," Eddie teased.

"Leave her alone," Nina and Patricia scolded at the same time. Their heads snapped towards each other. They both wore an expression that made it clear they thought the other person had no right to scold Eddie. Patricia was livid.

"Do I sense a cat fight coming on?" Jerome asked tauntingly. Lacie wasn't sure if he was joking or not. Mara seemed to think it was when she playfully slapped him on the arm and smiled, but Fabian really thought it was.

"Really, Jerome?" Fabian said.

"I've never met someone so good at being no fun," Jerome teased.

"Oh shut it, slimeball," Patricia said with a huff.

"I, for one, love how "no fun" he is." Nina said, finally looking away from Patricia. She linked her arm around his and gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. There was a collective groan.

"So, Lacie," Amber started after the conversation had picked up again. She was making an obvious effort to be nice and Lacie appreciated it greatly, "How did you learn to speak such good English?"

"My mum is from France and my dad is from England. They made an effort to make sure I spoke both languages. I only speak English at home." Amber and her started an animated conversation about life in France.

Meanwhile, Mick was unable to do anything but state at Mara and Jerome. Something wasn't adding up. He couldn't imagine him holding her, kissing her, touching her-

Mick stood up suddenly. Everyone stared.

"I... I have to go to class..." He left.

Mara couldn't help but feel bad watching him run out of the room. She wished she didn't have to hurt him. She definitely didn't expect him to transfer back to the school just to be with her... That's when Mara remembered that she still had his jacket. She whispered and excuse to Jerome and ran to catch up to Mick.

"If Mick thinks he can just come her and take her back, he has another thing coming." Jerome said after Mara was long gone.

"You go, Jerome!" Amber cheered. When everyone gave her a weird look she said, "What? I think they make a perfect couple. But don't think that means I like you, Jerome. That's something that will take a lot of time." Amber stood up and grabbed her bag. "Are you ready to go to class Alfie?" He said yes and they happily left together.

Lacie leaned over to Nina. "Is it always this... weird?" Everyone laughed.

"Yes. It is."

"Amber's right. We really should get to class," Fabian said. "Coming, Nina?" He asked when she didn't get up to follow him.

"Of course, Fabes." Joy rolled her eyes at the nickname that _she _had invented. Slowly, everyone began leaving until the only two left were Joy and Lacie.

"You're friends with Patricia, right?" Lacie asked through a bite of waffle. She was trying to make small talk.

"Yeah. We've been best friends since we started here." Joy said.

"Are you dating anyone." Normally Lacie wouldn't have been so bold to ask a question like that, but at Anubis, dating seemed like such a big topic that it was okay.

"No..." Joy said sadly, "There's someone I like, but he doesn't like me."

"Are you sure? Maybe he does-" Lacie said before she was cut off. She was happy to be making friends.

"No. He's told me. We even almost kissed once, but he stopped me..."

"Then why are you still hung up on him?" Lacie asked. Joy sighed.

"I've liked him since I was 10..."

"Come on! Why don't I help you get over him?!" Joy looked at her, shocked.

"Alright," Joy said after realizing she had nothing to lose. Perhaps she would find another best friend in this girl.

"Cool. Want to walk to class?"

* * *

"So, tell me more about your holiday," Fabian said to Nina on their way to French class. He had been trying all day to get her to tell him about the whole Patricia thing, but it wasn't working.

"It was pretty boring, actually," Nina said. She wasn't lying, exactly. Research wasn't the most interesting thing ever. Fabian, though was getting more and more frustrated.

"Nina, I know Eddie invited Patricia!" He hadn't meant to say it that was, but it just came out. Instantly he regretted it. Nina turned a dark shade of red.

"Oh. That." Nina said quietly.

"Nina... I'm sorry I snapped at you." Fabian apologized when she didn't reply right away.

"Fabian, it's okay. Let me explain," Nina said as they arrived at the doors of the classroom.

"Actually, no." Fabian said after thinking about it for a moment. "Why don't we just put it behind us?" Nina silently agreed and they both entered the classroom, happy they were able to avoid a fight.

"Mrs. Andrews?" Nina yelled. "I didn't know you were coming back!"

"Well, I have, Miss. Martin," Her teacher replied, "Now could you and Mr. Rutter please take your seats so we may begin class."

"What made you decided to come back, Mrs. Andrews?" Mara asked while Fabian and Nina sat down.

"A new opportunity presented itself, Mara. Now if we could proceed with the lesson," she answered vaguely.

"That doesn't sound good," Nina said. leaning into Fabian.

"No it doesn't, do you think it's something," He lowered his voice even more, "Victor related?"

"Maybe. We should talk to Eddie about it after school." Nina said.

"Eddie? Why him. He's not even a part of Sibuna..." Fabian suddenly got extremely defensive, Nina wasn't sure how to react.

"He's the Osiron... I think that makes him a member instantly. We're kinda, ya know, bound together by fate." Nina said.

"Miss. Martin. Do I need to give out a detention on the first day?" Nina replied with a quick no.

When Mrs. Andrews turned back towards the board, Fabian and Nina began talking again.

"Sorry. You're right, Nina." He apologized. For the first time Fabian thought that maybe his jealousy came, not from his fear of Nina and Eddie falling in love, but from their bond that already exists. Eddie and Nina had something he and Nina never could have. He was her chosen protector singled out my Osiris out of everyone in the world. Fabian was just... Fabian, and no matter how many times Nina insisted she loved him, it would never be enough. Eddie would be there her whole life. Fabian would be gone when they graduated high school.

"It's fine, Fabes. There is so much that we found out that we need to tell you about."

They sat the rest of the class in silence, listening to the lecture. He was only thinking one thing.

_Why couldn't Sankara have been right about _me_ being the Osrion?_

* * *

_A/N: Tell me what you think of this latest chapter in the reviews! These first two chapters have been a lot of filler and set up so I promise it will start getting good very very soon. I'm sorry that they've been so short, as well. That will be fixed soon!_

_ I decided (after getting the idea from another story I read) to give myself a deadline for when my next chapter will be finished. It should help me stay on task and will help you as readers remember my story! I swear to be as on time as I can possibly be!_

_That said, the next chapter will be out by __**October 8th. **_

_See you then!_


	3. House of Emotions

_A/N: This is on time! Thanks for all of the feedback I've gotten on the past two chapters! It makes me so happy that people enjoy my story! There isn't any strictly M rated content in this chapter but there is some Neddie fluff. I wanted to kick off that relationship quickly. Anyway, here you go!_

* * *

"Ready, Nina?" Eddie asked. She nodded yes and pulled out the Eye of Horus, using it to open the secret passageway to the cellar.

"And you're _sure_ that Victor is out, right?" Nina asked as they worked their way through the small passage way. She felt like something was off, but couldn't tell what. Usually she would have waited for a time that felt safer to her, but Eddie had insisted. Sometimes she wished he was less careless.

"I'm positive. Trust me for once?" He said, offering a hand. She took it.

"I always trust you, Osrion," She said with a wink. He spun her into him.

"I suppose I _could_ kill you right now if I really wanted to." Nina pushed back on his chest catching him off guard, making him stumble backwards and almost fall into a table.

"And then endure the wrath of Osiris," Nina teased gently. Eddie grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. She ducked under his arm and ran for the other side of the cellar. They found themselves on opposite sides of one of Victor's tables, waiting for someone to make a move. Eddie watched Nina's smile fade at the same time his did. They both saw the brimming flask of amber liquid.

"Is-is that elixir?" Eddie asked, as he had never seen any before. Nina wasn't able to find her voice so she nodded. Her eyes grew wider when Eddie walked over to it and uncapped it.

"Eddie! What are you doing?" Nina yelled. For a moment she was terrified that he was about to drink it. He immediately recapped it, placed it down and threw his hands up into the air.

"I'm not sure what I was doing," he said honestly. He shook his head and blinked a few times.

"Let's get away from here..." Nina said. She grabbed Eddie's and pulled him away, never looking away from the Elixir.

"So what was your grand plan?" Eddie asked once they were safely in Robert Frobisher-Smite's study. Instead of answering him, she immediately went to the book shelf closest to the entrance.

"When we were looking things up in the library, I had an idea," she started. Eddie began helping her pull books off the shelf. "I thought that maybe, just maybe, Robert had a book here about the Osrion. It's a long shot, I know, but, it's worth a shot." For the next half an hour the two sat in silence going through as many books as they could.

"Nina?" Eddie called. He had just pulled a book off the shelf, revealing an Eye of Horus. She stood up and walked over to him.

"That's fantastic, Eddie!" They embraced and innocently looked into each others eyes, something he usually tried to avoid. At some point during the holiday, he found that whenever they made eye contact, he would get lost in her eyes. It made it hard for him to remember that he was, in fact, dating Patricia. At least during the holiday Nina's gran was always around, or his mother, or Patricia, but now, there was nobody checking up on them. He tried to ignore the butterflies in his stomach, or the way her eyes bored into his, dragging him into their depths, or how soft her bare lips looked, but to no avail. She was too close, too intoxicating. When she cocked her head to one side, he instinctively tilted his to the other side and not even his usual internal chant of _You're dating Patricia, she's dating Fabian... _could stop him from tangling his hand in her hair and bringing her to his lips. Everything felt so _raw, _he wasn't Eddie kissing Nina. He was the Osrion kissing the Chosen One. There was no hesitation, just emotion. They melted into each other.

_You're dating Patricia, she's dating Fabian, you're dating Patricia... _

The unwelcome reality found its way back into Eddie's head. He tried shooing it away, but it's imprint lingered.

_She's dating Fabian..._

But she was obviously feeling the same emotions that he was. She was kissing him back, wasn't she?

_You're dating Patricia..._

He didn't have a way to justify his actions himself, but she was addictive.

_She's dating Fabian..._

And is obviously in love with him. Anyone could tell from the way they looked at each other.

_You're dating Patricia..._

But isn't that the same way she looked at him just before they started kissing.

_She's dating Fabian..._

And yet he didn't have the strength or desire to stop, despite the sinking feeling in his stomach. The Chosen One held him in her tight grasp, and there was nothing he could do. He begged her inside his head to break away so he could stop kissing her back more passionately than he had ever kissed Patricia. More passionately than he ever had wanted to kiss Patricia.

Even so, he felt cold when she finally broke away, as if the places she had been so tightly pressed to him were submerged in ice water. He continued to hold Nina's head and her arms were still wrapped around his waist. Her eyes were glazed over and dreamy. It took her a few moments to realize what had just happened.

She jumped away from him. "Eddie! I'm so sorry!" He couldn't believe her though. Her eyes said, "I loved every second of it, but I need to act like I'm sorry because I'm dating Fabian."

"Don't lie, Nina." He said simply. All of her blood rushed to her cheeks. Eddie took a cautious step towards her and cradled her face in his hand and kissed her again, this time much softer. "I don't want you to apologize." They never broke eye contact.

"Then I wont... but... what do we do now?"

Eddie pondered for a second. Sure, he'd love to say that he would immediately go and break up with Patricia and she could break up with Fabian, but he recognized that that was not plausible.

"I-i don't know..."

He loved Patricia without a doubt. He really loved her, but this wasn't the first time he had felt something more towards Nina. There were too many emotions filling him to think.

"Neither do I." She said. Eddie gently released her. He watched her shyly look away before looking him in the eyes again. Before he could even register what was happening, she had thrown herself at him and shoved him up against the wall. Skin to skin, lips to lips. It was too much to contemplate. So he didn't. Instead he allowed his hands to roam where they would. He brushed his tongue softly against her bottom lip that quivered against his intrusion. Her mouth opened slightly, allowing him to explore the mouth that always captivated him whenever she was talking.

He never noticed just how much he noticed her until then.

They didn't speak after they broke away, he just held her hand as she walked over to the Eye of Horus he had discovered before. From within the miniature compartment Nina produced an averaged sized, handwritten book, titled Osrion.

"Is there anything else?" Eddie asked. Nina handed him the book as she felt inside further.

"No," she said pulling her empty hand back out. She laid her head on his chest and looked up at him.

"We should get back upstairs. You told Fabian you would be back in a minute 45 minutes ago." Eddie said reluctantly. There was nothing he would rather do than sit, tucked away in their alcove, with her for the whole night. At the mention of Fabian, her face fell.

"Should I tell him?" Was her first of many questions. Eddie cut off her string of chatter with a kiss.

"That's up to you, Chosen One," he whispered.

"Do you think it would be okay to just... think about everything for one night?" She asked guiltily. He smiled down at her.

"I think that's the best choice. I'm going to do the same," he said, dropping the book into his bag.

"I don't want to tell him anything about what we're doing down here. The research... the mystery hunting... It's safest if only us know. I couldn't bring anyone into this..." Nina said suddenly when they were almost done re-shelving the books. Eddie didn't understand why, but he knew he shouldn't question her judgment.

"As you wish," he responded, quoting her favorite movie.

She smiled at him and grabbed his hand before attempting to sneak back upstairs.

* * *

Fabian continued to pace back and forth in his bed room as he had been for the past half hour. Nina and Eddie said they would be back as soon as they could! What could have taken so long? He couldn't help but imagine all the bad things that could have happened. They _had _to go down to the cellar. What could have been so damn important that they couldn't wait until lights out?

_I guess this means I'm on the outside, now. _Fabian thought, coldly. It was true, though. Nina and Eddie had something Nina and him couldn't. Fabian's place as sidekick had been taken. Now he was just another club member tagging along. Even remembering that he was the boyfriend wasn't enough.

And as if his problems with Nina weren't enough, he still had Joy t deal with. She hadn't tried to make a move on him since before they almost kissed, but sometimes he honestly missed her. He missed how it was _before_ Nina, before the mystery, _before things changed. _Him and Joy used to be inseparable,but then Nina came, she left and Nina took Joy's place so flawlessly, nobody noticed. When Fabian was honest with himself, though, he knew he prefered the was it was now. With Nina. With Sibuna... he could only imagine how Joy felt.

_Probably the way you feel about Eddie._ He thought. That caught him by surprise. It _was_ a similar situation... If that was the case, he would really have to talk to Joy.

Fabian was pulled abruptly from his thoughts by the sound of running in the hallway. Before he could investigate, Nina and Eddie burst into the room. They were out of breath and laughing.

"Hide it!" Nina whispered loudly. Eddie tried to hide the book he pulled out of his bag. Fabian couldn't catch the title before he stuffed it away in his closet.

"Miss. Martin, Mr. Miller!" Victor yelled, throwing the door open.

Eddie batted his eyelashes, "yes, Victor?" He said innocently. Fabian admired how easily he was able to go from total craziness to completely laid back in a moment. Victor only seemed to become more enraged by the comment.

"What were you two doing down in the cellar?" He barked. Fabian's blood ran cold. Eddie, however, was fine.

"Actually, we were looking for you, before you chased us out." Eddie lied smoothly. Even Fabian had to admit, Eddie was good.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Miller. If that is the case, what did you need me for?"

Nina opened her mouth to answer, but Eddie quickly stepped on her foot to stop her. Good thing too. Nina couldn't lie to save her life.

Then the horrifying though dawned on Fabian. _She wouldn't have to. Eddie will always be there to lie to save her life. _

"Amber needs you," Eddie continued smoothly. "There's a rat in her room." When Victor closed his eyes in frustration, Eddie made a phone with his hands, signaling to Fabian to text Amber the story.

_Amber, pretend there's a rat in your room when Victor comes up. Nina will explain later. _

"I'm sure. Well then I shall go to investigate this _rat_. I do not want to see either of you in the cellar again, are we clear?" Victor asked.

"Of course," Eddie said slowly. He was buying as much time as he could.

"Crystal," Nina said. Victor turned and left, slamming the door behind him. Nina and Eddie took one look at each other and burst out laughing. "You were fantastic!"

"Thanks," Eddie said. She hugged him awkwardly. Fabian tried not to be jealous.

"We don't have much to tell you, Fabes." Nina said. He loved the way her eyes lit up when she looked at him, but since he was caught up with Nina he missed the obvious flash of jealousy on Eddie's face.

"We went down to the tunnels, like we said," Eddie said coldly.

"And everything is back to the way it was before we went down there. Robert was good." Nina said simply. Fabian knew not to pry. He sensed that she wasn't telling him the whole truth, but there was no way she would want to tell him if he forced her.

"Do you want me to give you some _alone time_?" Eddie asked, back to his normal cocky self. Neither of them could answer before he was running out of the room.

"Finally, our alone time." Nina whispered to Fabian. She rested her forehead on his, their noses touching. They sunk down into his bed and enjoyed themselves as much as they could, given that he was awkward, she was broken, and they both feared the person they loved was in love with someone else. He hardly got his hands under her shirt before it got too heavy for the both of them.

* * *

Joy and Lacie had had a perfectly normal first day back at school. They had gone to every class together and after school Joy and Lacie did their homework together in Lacie's room.

"...and I just don't know what he see's in Nina! I mean, she is totally pretty, but I've known him since we were soo little." Joy ranted on and on about Fabian, and Lacie was happy to listen. She loved giving advice.

"This boy sounds absolutely horrible!" Lacie said.

"I know, right? But I am smitten! It's terrible." Joy threw herself down onto Lacie's bed.

"You seriously need to find someone to help you get over him..."

"I would, but my best friend, Patricia, is always running around with her friends or Eddie..." Joy lamented. Lacie couldn't believe how bad this friend was to her.

"She sounds just as bad," Lacie said, "why don't you let me help you, Joy?"

"That sounds fantastic," Joy said muffled by the pillow she had thrown her head into.

Lacie pulled out her locket that she always wore under her clothing. Anyone who knew anything about Egyptian Mythology would recognize the symbol engraved in it as the symbol of the god, Set. Lacie knew that Joy wouldn't know, though. That's why she chose her.

"I think we should get revenge on their whole group, then." Lacie said just as bubbly as always, but the dark smile that appeared on her face was something foreign.

Lacie Brown was good. The chosen one of Set had to be.

She had a mission that she couldn't fail and this girl's emotions were the best weapon.

* * *

The rest of the school week had been going surprisingly well for Nina. She hadn't spoken to Eddie about their kisses and that seemed to be working just fine for both of them. Her and Fabian were thriving and Nina was loving having a boyfriend, not a partner in crime. Patricia and Eddie were doing just as well. Almost every day after school they went on a double date and for some reason it wasn't the least bit awkward for Nina or Eddie.

Mara and Jerome were doing just as well, but they seemed to barely be a part of the house any more. After school they were always doing _something_ which was really putting a damper on Mick's win back Mara plan. Amber seemed determined to stop Mick from doing anything to Mara and Jerome. Amfie was the perfect pair. Alfie had a prank for every situation Amber could ever have.

Love was in the air at Anubis house.

Even Joy and Lacie seemed to find love. Lacie had made it very clear from the moment she arrived at Anubis house that she was bisexual. Everyone just wrote it off, it meant nothing to them. Everyone except Joy. The more time she spent with Lacie, the more she seemed to fall for her, but everyone seemed to fall for Lacie. Not only was she beautiful, but she had a magnetic personality that everyone found attractive. Joy never identified as anything but straight, but there was _something_ about Lacie. Of course, nobody knew the truth about this girl.

The first weekend they had after school started, everyone in Anubis decided to have a movie marathon. Trudy spend all Friday baking for them. After much debate, they decided that they would each choose one movie for everyone to watch. Amber chose Twilight, Joy chose New Moon (the whole house almost killed them), Patricia chose some off beat horror movie that nobody but her ever heard of, Jerome and Alfie chose their two favorite zombie movies, Fabian chose an Egyptian Mythology documentary, Nina chose Harry Potter, Lacie opted out because the only movies that she knew were French, Mick chose a sports movie that nobody but him and Mara understood.

After a long day of watching movies, it was finally time for Eddie's choice. To everyone's surprise he chose _The Princess Bride_. When he pulled it out of his bag him and Nina made eye contact for just a few seconds again before they returned their full attention to their partner.

All Nina knew what that it couldn't be a coincidence that he chose her favorite movie, and all she wished was for the whole situation to become easy.

* * *

_A/N: So what did you think? Will Joy and Lacie become an actual couple? What is up with Lacie anyway? Will Neddie ever become official? Will Mick split up Marome? Tell me what you think in the reviews! As always, I love suggestions and criticism!_

_The next chapter will be out by the 15th of October. That's one week from today. It will probably be sooner though. See you then!_


End file.
